


Just to Make Sure

by Miracutrashcan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, I really don't know why I wrote this tbh, One shot unless I get a few asks to continue then we might see, Tumblr Prompt, rarepare hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miracutrashcan/pseuds/Miracutrashcan
Summary: For some reason Marinette could not get herself to calm down, she couldn't tell if it was lingering adrenaline or something else. Nothing worked to calm the rampaging nerves, until she realized the source of her worry was one certain classmate she saved today.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on my Tumblr Miracutrashcan. This might just be a stand alone one shot or could continue on, not quite sure yet.

Marinette could just not sit still. She wasn’t sure if it was lingering adrenaline from her thousand foot drop today, or if it was because her excitement of succeeding today. She tried walking around her room, sketching, working on a scarf for her mom, none of her usual relaxation methods worked for her. She could not figure out why she was so wound up as she kept on glancing back to her desk. 

The desk where Tikki was sitting. 

Tikki changed her life, and Marinette was unsure if this was the right choice for this job. She knew that she was able to capture the Akuma today and save the day, and Mylene’s life. 

A pause.

Mylene.

Marinette stopped her pacing as she thought about her classmate. This wasn’t the first time she shared a class with Mylene. She liked the girl, she knew that the other was soft spoken. It was hard to get Mylene to talk while in a large group, but one on one she never had an issue. While they weren’t the best of friends since Marinette had to help out with the bakery when she wasn’t busy with school. She seemed fine after the Miraculous Cure took care of all the damage. 

Yet… she couldn’t be sure. She glanced to Tikki one last time. “Tikki are you recharged?”

“Yes Marinette, why do you ask?” Tikki flew from the desk over to her chosen, her head tilted to the side. The Kwami saw no reason to transform and go out, she knew that Nooroo needed time to recharge before sending another Akuma out.

“Do you mind if we… um transform? I just want to check on something.” Marinette explained, biting her lip with uncertainty. She did not think that she was doing this out of selfishness, rather out of concern for the other. Her attention shifted to Tikki nodded her head in confirmation. She took a deep breath, this would be her third transformation. There was no pressure, this was just a simple check up, nothing more. “Okay. Tikki, SPOTS ON!”

The movement was still foreign, the only thing that felt natural was pushing her hair away from her ears. Everything following that was still so awkward and strange. The warm feeling of the protective armor spreading through her body was reassuring. While feeling both natural and unnatural at the same. The weight of the yo-yo was possibly the strangest change as she climbed the ladder to her balcony. 

She unclipped her yo-yo and flicked her wrist up and down a few times. She remembered what Tikki told her about her abilities and knew that the yo-yo was safe to use. It was the sheer ridiculousness that made her hesitate ever so slightly. She glanced around the area, the sun already behind the horizon line. She pulled the yo-yo back into her hand as she looked towards the direction of Mylene’s house. 

Ladybug still did not understand how she instinctively knew which building to throw her yo-yo to. But after her first throw, she found herself in a rhythm. Releasing her yo-yo at the peak of her swing before moving onto the next building. She landed on the rooftop of the next building with a soft thud as she ran across silently. She kept the yo-yo in hand, as she wasn’t familiar with the roofs and she wanted to make sure she had a way to catch herself. She also took this time to take in the beauty of Paris. It was something else seeing her home from the rooftops. 

She did not realize how fast she moved, as her mind wandered. Before she even realized it, Ladybug was standing on the building across from Mylene’s house. She’s been over to Mylene’s house several times as Marinette. Yet, she didn’t have a valid reason to visit the other as Marinette. She thought about just trying to wing it and go in through the front door. She glanced down the street and saw that no one was outside, she thought about what to do. She could see Mylene’s room from her perch and shook her head. This was reckless and kind of stupid… yet she couldn’t shake this feeling that she HAD to make sure Mylene was okay. 

“It’s just a check-up, it was a long fall. Nothing more than that, it’s not that hard Ladybug.” She told herself as she threw her yo-yo at the chimney and tugged the string to make sure it was secured. Seeing that the string was secured, she took one last breath and took the leap of faith. She swung across the gap easily and placed her feet right above Mylene’s window. She wasn’t sure what to do now, repelling sounded like a bad idea but it was the only way she could think of. A soft sigh came from her lips as she slowly worked her way down to the balcony. She only knew that this was Mylene’s as the other girl took her out here the last time she was here. It wasn’t like her roof top one, rather Mylene’s was on the side of the house.

She went to knock on Mylene’s door and paused. She bit her lip and wondered if it was too late to back out. She shook her head, she needed to get this done and she needed to do it now. She forced herself to knock on the door and bit her lip. Maybe she would be lucky and Mylene wasn’t in her room. The world said otherwise as the curtains moved and Mylene was standing right there. 

The girl was wide-eyed, at the sudden appearance of the spotted heroine. Mylene wasn’t sure what she was going to find when she moved her curtains back, just now released by her parents after the long and traumatizing day. She scrambled for the lock to her balcony and opened it up. There was a screen in place so Ladybug couldn’t come in but it was more to hear the other clearly. “L… Ladybug! What are you doing here?” Her voice slightly higher than usual, as this really was the last thing she was expecting today.

“Um.. uh… do you have a moment?” Ladybug couldn’t help but ask the other, biting her lip. She knew that this was just a simple check up… but why was she getting so flustered? She thanked her lucky stars that most of her blush was hidden by her mask and the night. Mylene looked surprised as she nodded her head in agreement. Ladybug clipped her yo-yo to her side and looked Mylene over. She wasn’t expecting the other girl to be hurt, but it didn’t hurt to double check. “I was just making sure you were okay after today.” 

“I’m okay, well thanks to you Ladybug.” Mylene responded with a soft smile, nodding her head. A part of her felt special that Ladybug took time out of her schedule to make sure that she was okay. Though she did notice that Ladybug was acting slightly different now then earlier in the day. “Can I get you something?”

“No, no. I was just in the neighborhood and I figured it wouldn’t hurt to make sure you were okay.” Ladybug raised her hands and frantically waved them, she didn’t want to impose on Mylene. Especially since they had school tomorrow. Seeing that her classmate was fine, she didn’t see why there was any reason to linger around. 

There was a nod from Mylene as she held her arm. “O..oh okay. Um, I have to get ready for bed. I have school tomorrow.” 

Ladybug’s eyes went wide and nodded a bit too quickly. “Right. I’ll see your around right?” With that Ladybug turned around and fumbled with her yo-yo for a moment before getting it unclipped and throwing it towards her house. As she was leaving, Ladybug could have sworn she heard Mylene giggling but, it was too late to double check.


End file.
